


Wordless

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, M/M, fluffy junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after the climax of s9 ep6- short and cute- took me three minutes so it's nothing special.  Needed to get some feelings out. C: C: C: enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless

    The baby was asleep. How anyone could rest contented in a cradle after what they’d experienced was beyond either man who kept vigil over her as she snored softly. They were, after all, the restless type.

Dean eyed Cas’s shirt, still casually unbuttoned at the top, with a wary, long glance, watching the rise and fall of his chest, taking in easy breaths that he now relied on to survive, thinking about the pulse of his heart, steady, reliable, needed.

    Cas watched him back.

    Cas always saw him, light brown hair the colour of lager in the sun, grass-green eyes bright and beautiful, even once all they’d seen weighed them so heavily.

    “Dean-.” Cas called, in a broken, deprecated sort of voice. His golden head shot upward from where his glance had previously lingered on Cas’s sternum.

    “Yeah?” he inquired.

    “I… I have no grace. I understand that.” It was a bittersweet feeling in the pit of Cas’s stomach, when Dean’s brows knit together in a tense form of confusion.

    “Could you still… could you still love me? Like before.” And now, even more bittersweet, the heartbreak on Dean’s face.

    “I am aware that I, as an angel, am only roughly tuned to the concept.” He pressed on apprehensively.

    “But Dean… I still feel that- ache- I only understand it more now. There is- so much emotion to focus on… and…. This one is by far my favorite.” He concluded, feeling a strange heat behind his cheeks.

    He could smell Dean’s aftershave before he felt his embrace. Could smell the spearmint of his breath, light after a day out on the hunt.

    He felt rough lips on his neck and Cas, as a foreigner to this contact as he hadn’t had it since he was cold like stone, radiating with frozen, bitter, grace. This was warm and right, and he couldn’t keep his hands from shaking as Dean ran his own along Cas’s hips.

    “I’m still in love with you, Cas.” Was his only reply.

    The rest, was in fact, quite wordless.  


End file.
